FEELING (KyuSung)
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: 'Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun sampai aku membunuhnya chagi. Yah, Kim Young Woon harus mati ditanganku.'/'Sebentar lagi, aku akan membalas kalian semua yang telah merusak hidupku. Lihat saja nanti.'/"Hyungie Kenapa aku baru menyadari sesuatu eoh?"/"Mwoya? Apa kau se- Empppttt." /KyuSung/YAOI/UPDATE CH 3/ Mianhae telat updatenya.
1. Chapter 1

"Feeling"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Genre: Angst, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika saat kau masih kecil harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tuamu menjualmu pada seorang mafia? Dan dengan keadaan terpaksa menjadi seorang mafia seperti mereka?

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Prolog~

.

Kim Jong Woon tak pernah bermimpi jika diusianya yang baru menginjak 7 tahun harus menerima kenyataan jika ia harus tinggal dengan sebuah keluarga mafia.

Sebagai anak tunggal, Yesung selalu menerima perhatian lebih dari ibunya Park Jung Soo –Leeteuk-. Wajahnya yang manis sangat cocok dengan tingkahnya yang seperti malaikat, keturunan ibunya. Namun ayahnya yang tukang judi dan mabuk-mabukan membuatnya terlilit hutang dengan mafia.

"Kim Young Woon, kau sangat memuakkan. Bayar hutangmu atau nyawamu taruhannya!" Ucap seorang _'godfather'_ –pemimpin mafia- yang diketahui bernama Cho Hangeng.

'_Sial, kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan pemimpinnya langsung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' gerutunya dalam hati. _

Dalam keadaan babak belur seperti ini, Kangin –Kim Young Woon- tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali pasrah. Dan sialnya si kecil Jong Woon yang masih polos, muncul tiba-tiba dari arah pintu. Baru saja pulang sekolah.

"_Appa_. Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Tiba-tiba Jong Woon berhamburan memeluk Appanya yang bersimbah darah. Secara alami dia menangis, karena takut melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya begitu menyeramkan. Ingat? Jong Woon adalah anak yang manja.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Jong Woon Polos. Dipegangnya luka Appanya itu dan berhasil membuat Kangin meringis.

"_Appo?"_ Tanya Jong Woon lagi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu, kemudian dengan kasar Kangin menyeret Jong Woon dan dilemparkan tubuhnya ke kaki Hangeng.

"Ini…Uhuk…bayaran..Un..tukmu." Jawab Kangin terbata.

Hangeng melebarkan matanya, lalu dia berjongkok untuk menatap sang anak kecil di depannya ini. Diangkatnya dagu kecil itu, dan ditatapnya tajam. Jong Woon yang takut hanya bisa terisak dalam diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hangeng, ia pun menyetujui permintaan Kangin.

"Baiklah, aku akan bawa anakmu. Jangan pernah menyesal. Dan jangan berhubungan denganku lagi. Atau kau tak akan selamat." Ucap Hangeng sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Tak lupa sambil menggendong bocah kecil yang ia dapatkan.

Sang bocah terus berontak dalam gendongan Hangeng sambil meneriakkan nama appanya.

"_Mianhae Jongie-ah_. Aku masih ingin hidup." Gumam Kangin disela-sela kesakitannya.

.

~Feeling~

.

"Kyunie, ini _Appa_ bawa teman baru untukmu. Keluarlah!" Teriak Hangeng sedikit kencang. Dia sedang memanggil anak kesayangannya satu-satunya –Cho Kyuhyun-

"_Yeobo_, anak siapa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Cho Heechul istri Cho Hangeng yang ikut keluar mendengar suara suaminya itu. Belum sempat Hangeng menjawab, keluarlah Kyuhyun yang berhambur kearah Hangeng minta digendong.

Hap~

"_Appa_, mana teman untuk Kyunnie?" Ucap Kyu manja. Diturunkannya Kyu dari gendongannya dan menghadapkan Kyu pada Jong Woon.

"Namanya Yesung. Teman barumu yang akan selalu menemanimu di sini." Diacaknya rambut Kyuhyun dan kemudian rambut Yesung oleh Hangeng. Dan ia pun menarik istrinya ke belakang dan membiarkan dua anak kecil ini berdua.

"_Yeobo_, Siapa dia?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Dia akan jadi teman Kyu disini." Jawab Hangeng singkat.

.

~Feeling~

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Leeteuk semangat. Dia sudah sangat merindukan anak semata wayangnya itu. Namun tinggal 4 bulan lagi, Jongie anaknya akan memiliki adik. Pasalnya Leeteuk sedang mengandung 5 bulan.

"Jongie, eomma pulang nak." Ucap Leeteuk yang hendak menuju kamar Jong Woon. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ditahan oleh Kangin.

"_Mianhae_, anak kita.." Kangin menghentikan ucapannya.

"_Mwoya?_ Dimana Jongie." Tanya Leeteuk murka, ia mencium ketidakberesan disini.

"Anak kita-"

"_Yoebo,_ dimana Jongie?"

"Kau akan melahirkan lagi bukan? Jadi lupakan Jongie."

PLAK

"KIM YOUNG WOON!" Ucap Leeteuk setelah menampar sang suami, Leeteuk jatuh terduduk dilantai rumahnya. Dia terlalu lemah hanya untuk berdiri. Apa yang ditakutkan selama ini benar-benar terjadi. _Feeling_nya mengatakan untuk tidak mempercayakan anaknya pada sang suami selama ia bekerja. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur sekarang. Dimana anaknya? Buah hati kesayangannya. Apa yang harus Leeteuk lakukan? Sekarang hanya menangis yang bisa ia lakukan.

"_Mianhae"_ Ucap Kangin berusaha memeluk sang istri.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku dengan tangan nistamu itu, Kim Young Woon." Lirih Leeteuk sambil menepis tangan Kangin.

TBC

Annyeong reader-nim ^^

Nae datang bawa cerita baru, tiba-tiba ide ini muncul ditengah-tengah kegalauan saya -sayang kalau gak ditulis- Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini nae badmood banget #Malahcurhat.

Apakah ini bisa disebut prolog? Entahlah.

Nae bingung nentuin Cast buat jadi orang ketiga hubungan KyuSung.

Bantu nae nh, kira-kira siapa yang cocok jadi orang ketiga buat Yesung? Nae kasih pilihan Choi Siwon/Kim Kibum/TOP BigBang –Choi Seung Hyun-

Dan yang paling bikin bingung itu Si Kyu. Kira-kira orang ketiga buat Kyuhyun itu yeoja or namja? Nae pengennya yeoja yaitu Hyorin Sistar, tapi tergantung readers. Kasih saran ne, kalo yeoja itu Nugu? kalo namja itu Nugu?

Bantu nae ne. Kasih saran kalian. Jebal! Atau didelete aja yak ne cerita? Terserah reader-nim.

NB: FF SECRET akan tetep jalan, tenang aja ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Feeling"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun (20 Tahun)

Kim Ye Sung (24 Tahun)

Kim Kibum (17 Tahun)

Hyorin (21 Tahun)

Genre: Angst, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika saat kau masih kecil harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tuamu menjualmu pada seorang mafia? Dan dengan keadaan terpaksa menjadi seorang mafia seperti mereka?

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

Yang bercetak tebal adalah Flashback.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Chapter 1~

.

Ini bukan awal kisahku, tapi aku akan memulai kembali dari awal

.

"_Sungie baby, jadilah NamjaChinguku?"_

"_Yesungie… Saranghae…"_

"_Sungie Chagi… Saranghaeyo…"_

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang sering sekali didengar oleh _namja_ manis bernama Yesung itu, bosan adalah hal biasa baginya. Bosan akan hidupnya, dia seperti menginginkan sesuatu tapi entah apa itu. Hatinya merasa kosong, padahal hidupnya selalu dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Kyuhyun _namdongsaeng_ tampannya itu selalu ada disampingnya juga selalu bermanja-manja dengannya, Cho Hangeng _appa_nya yang selalu memberi apapun yang dia inginkan, juga Cho Heechul _eomma_nya yang selalu menyayanginya dengan tulus. Yesung sadar sejak awal dia bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga yang sudah membesarkannya. Yesung selalu menganggap mereka keluarganya, bahkan dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mereka. Dan kalian akan melihatnya sendiri, betapa setianya Yesung pada keluarga itu. Tapi ada hal yang selalu membuatnya merasa kosong, dan dia tidak dapat menjelaskan apa itu.

"Ck, aku bosan mendengar teriakan mereka _Hyungie_!" Decak Kyuhyun sambil bersandar dipundak _Hyung _–Yesung- kesayangannya itu. Dan Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Kau tau, bahkan wajah polosmu itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Apa mereka tidak dapat melihat betapa mengerikannya dirimu?" Tambah Kyuhyun sambil menghadap kearah _Hyung_nya itu.

"Kau pikir?" Balas Yesung singkat.

"Kau memang sangat manis dan berwajah seperti malaikat. Tak pernah berubah, sama seperti saat kita bertemu untuk pertama kali dulu." Balas Kyuhyun mengejek.

.

"**Ciapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Mulai hari ini dia akan memiliki teman untuk bermain sepuasnya dirumah. Tidak sendiri lagi.**

"_**Eomma**_**..hiks...hiks…" Kyu hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung, bukankah dia baru bertanya nama? Kenapa **_**namja**_** didepannya ini menangis. Ck. Membingungkan!**

"_**Uljima**_**. Kata **_**appa**_**, **_**namja**_** itu tidak boleh cengeng. Kau tau?" Jawab Kyu polos. Apa-apaan ini, usiamu baru 3 tahun tapi gaya bicaramu seperti orang dewasa saja Kyu. Tapi namja manis didepanmu ini sudah 7 tahun, kenapa cengeng sekali? Apa pendidikan orang tua sangat berpengaruh?**

"**Hiks…hiks…hiks… **_**Eomma…**_**" Bukannya mendengarkan penjelasan Kyu, Yesung malah terus menangis. Kyu hanya mempout bibirnya sebal.**

"**Kyunnie, namanya Yesung dan akan menjadi Cho Yesung. Usianya mungkin sudah 7 tahun. Jadi kau harus memangilnya **_**Hyung**_**. **_**Arra?**_**" Hangeng muncul dengan senyumnya yang cerah, diacak rambut anaknya gemas.**

"**Hey, **_**namja**_** manis. Berhentilah menangis. Mulai sekarang aku adalah **_**Appa**_**mu. **_**Arraci?**_**" Ucap Hangeng pada Yesung kemudian dipeluknya **_**namja**_** mungil itu sambil mengusap punggungnya untuk memberi ketenangan.**

**.**

"Kau mengejekku? Baiklah." Balas Yesung. Dan ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Yak! Tunggu aku _Hyung_." Kyuhyun pun berlari kecil untuk mengejar Yesung, setelah sejajar iapun merangkul pundak _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Emm.. _hyung_, aku ing-" Belum sempat Kyu melanjutkan kata-katanya ditariknya tubuh Yesung kearah pohon yang dekat dengan mereka dan Kyu langsung menghimpitnya.

"YAK! Lep-empp" Belum selesai Yesung memberontak sudah dibungkam mulutnya oleh tangan besar Kyu.

"stttt..diamlah sebentar _Hyung_, aku melihat Hyorin noona disana dengan _namja_. Siapa dia?"

'Lagi-lagi Hyorin, menyebalkan! Ck.' Gumam Yesung dalam hati.

.

"_**Hyungie**_**, lihatlah **_**yeoja**_** yang sedang makan es krim itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Hyorin.**

"_**Ne. Wae?"**_** Jawab Yesung singkat**

"**Aku akan menikah dengannya saat dewasa nanti." Ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum bangga.**

"**Mwo?" Kaget Yesung, **_**dongsaeng**_**nya ini masih berusia 7 tahun tapi cara bicaranya sudah seperti orang dewasa saja. Aigoo~~~**

**.**

"Siapa dia? Aku tak pernah melihatnya." Gumam Kyu.

Tidak sadarkah Kyuhyun dengan posisinya yang seperti ini. Menghimpit tubuh Yesung dan membungkam mulutnya. Belum lagi jarak wajah diantara mereka sangat dekat, tolong beri tau Yesung bagaimana caranya bernafas yang benar?

"Ah, mereka sudah menjauh _Hyung_ –melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Yesung- tapi si-"

"YAK! Kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" Teriak Yesung, wajahnya sudah merona merah antara malu dan kehabisan nafas.

"Aigoo~~ Mianhae, aku membuatmu kehabisan oksigen. Sampai-sampai mukamu merah _Hyung_."

Dengan cepat Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun dan memandang kearah Hyorin, bagaimana pun dia juga penasaran dengan namja yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Sayang dia hanya dapat melihat raut wajah namja itu dari samping.

.

~Feeling~

.

"Teukie-ah, kapan kau kembali ke korea?." Ucap Heechul setelah bertemu dengan sahabat dekatnya. Ingatkah kau Chulie, dulu kau menghujat Leeteuk habis-habisan karena dia dari kalangan rendah. Tapi sekarang kalian sangat dekat.

"**Kenalkan, ini istri Choi Siwon. Namanya Choi Leeteuk. Dia akan jadi anggota baru disini" Ucap Ryeowook, istri dari Lee Sungmin yang menjabat sebagai sahabat Siwon. Disini para istri-istri mafia kelas atas berkumpul. Hanya untuk mengakrabkan diri saja. Dan Leeteuk adalah anggota baru disini. **

"**Ck, kau sangat beruntung saja bisa berdampingan dengan Siwonie. Kalau tidak kau tak pantas berada disini." Ucap Heechul frontal. Sifatnya yang memang bermulut pedas tak membuat yang lain merasa heran apalagi marah.**

"**Teukie-ah, jangan kau dengarkan si mulut pedas itu. Kau sangat cantik dan hebat. Aku tak menyangka jika Siwonie bisa memiliki istri. Kau tau, tak ada satupun **_**namja atau Yeoja**_** yang memikat hatinya." Ryeowook menjelaskan.**

"**Jangan salah, Siwonie menyukaiku. Hanya saja aku lebih memilih Hangeng waktu itu." Bangga Heechul.**

"**Ck, dan apa kau menyesal?" Timpal Jaejoong yang menjabat sebagai istri Yunho.**

"**Aniyo. Aku-"**

"**Sudahlah, hargai istri Siwon disini. Kita berempat akan jadi Istri terhebat untuk suami kita masing-masing. Kau tau?" Sela Ryeowook.**

"**Baiklah, aku mengalah." Akhirnya kau mengalah juga Chullie. Dan ingatkan aku jika aku belum menjelaskan sesuatu disini, jika para mafia-mafia itu memiliki istri seorang **_**Namja**_** yang sama dengan dirinya. Tapi secara kebetulan atau tidak, para **_**namja**_** itu mampu menghasilkan keturunan untuk suami mereka. **_**Namja **_**istimewa bukan? Dan mereka beruntung.**

Heechul memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. Airmatanya hampir jatuh karena terlalu merindukan sahabatnya ini.

"Bogoshipoyo~~ Kau sangat kejam meninggalkanku sendirian disini . Wookie dan JaeJong juga pindah ke Jepang. Hanya aku yang ada di Korea, Ck." Heechul tidak berbohong, sahabatnya ini berada di Amerika hampir 10 tahun lamanya. Bagaimana ia tidak rindu? Leeteuk baru saja dekat dengannya 2 tahun sebelum ia pindah. Ck, ini sangat menyebalkan bukan?

"_Nado Bogoshipoyo~~_ Aku juga merindukanmu Chulie-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Leeteuk membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau ke Korea hanya untuk sementara?" Tanya Heechul, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aniyo, aku akan menetap disini. Bummie ingin kuliah di korea."

"Jinja? Baguslah. Eh- mana Wonnie?"

"Dia diluar bersama dengan suamimu."

.

"Siwon? Apa kabar?" Rangkul Hangeng pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hangeng, kau masih sama saat terakhir kita bertemu. Kau semakin tampan!" Puji Siwon

"Aku selalu tampan. Kau tau?"

"_Arraseyo_. Aku lelah, beri aku minum." Ucap Siwon sambil mendudukan dirinya disofa.

"Ck, baiklah tamu kehormatan. Aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu. Tunggulah."

'Apa kita benar-benar bersahabat sekarang?' Gumam Siwon dalam hati.

.

**Bruk~~**

"**Berhenti menggoda istriku Siwon! –Buuk- carilah pasanganmu sendiri. Jangan menggoda istri orang." Ucap Hangeng kalut, sudah berapa kali dia memukul Siwon? Entahlah. Tapi yang dipukul tak membalas, hanya membiarkan sahabatnya itu terus memukulnya. Siwon sadar, jika dulu ia salah telah berselingkuh dengan Heechul, dia hanya tak sengaja melakukan itu. Karena Heechul sangat kesepian -Hangeng sedang berada di China selama sebulan- dan Siwon datang disaat yang tepat saat itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Apa yang dilihat Hangeng salah! Siwon hanya menolong Heechul yang hampir terpleset tadi.**

"**Han gege, aku datang kesini untuk mengatakan –uhukk- Sesuatu." Ucap Siwon terbata.**

"**Kau-"**

"**Aku akan menikah." Jawab Siwon cepat, sebelum sahabatnya ini memukulnya lagi.**

"**MWO?" Ucap Heechul spontan. Hangeng langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon yang sudah tumbang.**

"**Chullie? Kenapa kau tega eoh? Membiarkan suamimu ini salah paham, tadi aku hanya berusaha membantumu saja kan?" Terang Siwon sambil mencoba berdiri.**

"**Mianhae." Balas Heechul.**

"**Baiklah, aku pergi. Saat aku kembali lagi, akan aku bawa undangannya."**

**.**

"Wonnie, apa kabar? Kau sangat jahat eoh? Pergi mendadak dan sekarang kau kembali tanpa memberitahuku. Ck." Sapa Heechul yang muncul dari arah dalam bersama Leeteuk. Seketika lamunan Siwon terpecah.

"Aku baik, tanya saja pada Teukie _chagi_. Dia melarangku untuk memberitahumu." Balas Siwon.

"Jinja?" Ucap Heechul tak percaya

"Aku-"

"Ini minuman special untuk sahabatku." Putus Hangeng sambil meletakkan minumannya.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan saja empat sahabat yang ingin 'Reuni' setelah 10 tahun terpisah ini.

.

~Feeling~

"Hari ini sangat menyebalkan _hyung._ Ck." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menendang batu-batu kecil yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Pletak!

"Aw-" Rintih seseorang yang kepalanya terkena batu kecil yang ditendang Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchanayo?"_ Tanya namja yang ada disebelahnya.

"_Appo."_ Rengeknya manja.

Kyuhyun yang sadar telah melukai seseorang, langsung memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Yesung yang berjalan tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Yak! Siapa yang melempar batu sembarangan?" Ucap _Namja_ yang tidak terima karena _Namjachingunya _dilempar batu.

"Kalau aku memang kenapa?" Ucap Yesung datar. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum menang disamping _Hyung_nya itu.

"Yesungie _Hyung_?" Ucap _Namja manis_ yang terkena lemparan kecil itu.

"Hyukie, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Namja yang menjabat sebagai _Namjachingunya _itu.

"Hae-ah, apa kau tak mengenal Yesungie _hyung? Namja_ manis yang selalu jadi perebutan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ itu?" Tanya namja manis yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu –apa kau sudah melupakan sakitmu Hyukie?- dan kekasihnya yang bernama Donghae hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Kau taukan, aku baru sampai di Korea seminggu yang lalu?"

"Ah, Ne. Emmm… Yesung _Hyung_, aku tau kau pasti tak sengaja kan? Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong~_" Ucap Hyuk sambil membungkuk dan kemudian ia pergi dengan menyeret kekasihnya.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah _Chagi_, Yesung _hyung_ terkenal dengan hati malaikatnya. Tak mungkin dia sengaja." Sela Eunhyuk sambil terus menjauh dari KyuSung.

" .Ck. Apa reputasimu sebagai _namja _imut berhati malaikat belum juga luntur? Bahkan kita hampir lulus _Hyung. Aish~_" Frustasi Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau iri? Ini memang takdirku, jadi tak usah mengeluh." Balas Yesung lalu melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Tapi jangan harap aku akan berterima kasih padamu. _Shireo!"_ Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yesung.

"Aku juga tak mengharapkannya." Jawab Yesung singkat.

.

~Feeling~

.

Next Day

"_Morning Appa~~Eomma~~ Hyungie~~"_ Ucap Kyuhyun saat menuruni anak tangga hendak menuju meja makan.

"_Morning chagi~"_ Balas Heechul yang menjabat sebagai Eommanya itu.

"Apa kalian akan pulang terlambat nanti?" tanya Hangeng pada kedua anak laki-lakinya ini.

"Kami sudah besar, tak perlu memberi tahu jadwal kita bukan?" Jawab Kyu cepat.

"Ck. Hari ini akan ada tamu. Sahabat lama _Appa dan Eomma_, dan kalian belum bertemu mereka sebelumnya. Jadi pulanglah lebih awal. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

"_Arraseyo Appa_~ em- _hyungie_, aku akan berangkat sendiri membawa mobilku. Aku ada perlu dengan Changmin. Kau naiklah mobilmu sendiri."

"Em~ Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang. _Annyeong~_" Ucap Yesung datar lalu meinggalkan meja makan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga berangkat. Annyeong Appa~ -Cup- Eomma~ -Cup- Saranghae." Ucap Kyu sambil mencium pipi HanChul secara bergantian. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Yesung bukan? Karena memang Yesung bukan anaknya.

'Kau tidak pernah berubah Sungie _chagi._ Maafkan kami telah memisahkanmu dari orang tuamu.' Gumam Heechul dalam hati.

"**Yeobo, kenapa kau membawa anak kecil itu kemari?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.**

"**Dia akan menjadi anak emas didalam bisnis kita. Lihatlah wajah manis bak malaikat itu! Aku akan menjadikan dia **_**namja**_** yang hebat suatu hari nanti." Jawab Hangeng yakin.**

"**Maksudmu?"**

"**Kau akan tau nanti, biarkan sekarang ia menjadi teman Kyuhyun saja."**

Hangeng memegang lembut tangan Istrinya itu.

"Apa kau masih mengkhawatirkan Yesungie? Hemm…" Ucap Hangeng dan itu berhasil membuat Heechul tersentak.

"O. Aku sangat menyayangi Sungie seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah bisa menerima kita? Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat hatinya yang dingin itu mencair. Kau tak merasakannya?"

"Hal ini sudah kita bahas berkali-kali. Dan ini sudah 17 tahun berlalu, kau tau? Anggaplah itu hal yang biasa."

"Tapi aku selalu tak biasa, aku- Emmph." Heechul hanya akan diam dengan ciuman mesra dari suaminya itu.

.

~Feeling~

.

Ciiiiiittttttttt~~~

Leeteuk hanya menutup matanya takut, ah ini salahnya yang menyebrang tanpa melihat lampu rambu-rambu.

"_Gwaenchanayo?" _

'Ada Suara? Dan aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Jadi?' Gumam Teuk dalam hati. Dibukanya mata indahnya itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"_Ahjumma, gwaenchanayo?_ Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Gwaenchanayo!"_ Balas Leeteuk setelah membuka matanya sempurna.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf _ahjumma_. Aku tadi melamun sambil-"

"_Aniyo~_ Aku yang tak melihat rambu-rambu tadi. _Chankamman. Ahjumma?_ Aku _namja_, kau tau?"

"_Mwo? Ah.. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae."_

"_Gwaenchanayo_. Siapa namamu?"

"Cho Yesung _imnida_. Apa ah-"

"Choi Leeteuk _imnida_. Panggil Teukie _Eomma_ saja." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

Deg~~ Hati Yesung menghangat. Dia pernah melihat senyum malaikat seperti ini dulu. Tapi dimana?

"_Ne?"_

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil _Eomma _dari pada _Ahjussi._ Kau mau?"

"Ah, _Ne._ Teukie Ahju_- Eomma._ Hehehe" Balas Yesung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana mungkin dia harus memanggil Eomma pada orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal. Dan bagaimana bisa Yesung yang dingin itu tersenyum tulus didepan orang yang baru dia temui yang bahkan baru beberapa menit itu? Yesung bingung, namun hatinya terus menolak kerja otaknya.

Leeteuk juga merasa aneh, Kenapa ia merasa begitu menyayangi namja yang baru ia temui? Tunggu, menyayangi? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Lagi-lagi hal yang sama terjadi. Hatinya menuntunnya untuk memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

"Em, Teukie _Eomma._ Apa kau ingin aku antar kesuatu tempat? Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Yesung yang baru saja menetralkan fikirannya yang kacau.

"_Aniyo._ Rumahku sudah dekat, ada disebrang sana. Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Lebih baik kau berangkat kuliah sana, nanti kau terlambat."

"Darimana Teukie _Eomma_ tau jika aku akan berangkat kuliah?"

"Anakku juga kuliah, jadi aku tau. Baiklah, aku pergi. _Annyeong~~"_

.

~Feeling~

.

Disinilah tempat favorit Yesung berada, di atap kampus yang sepi. Tanpa kebisingan suara _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Mendengarkan music sambil bersenandung kecil. Sangat menenangkan dan menyenangkan. Kau bertanya mengapa Yesung tak mengikuti kelas hari ini? Jawabannya hanya satu, ia malas. Tapi itu biasanya, sekarang ia sedang memikirkan _Ahjussi_ yang ditabraknya tadi. Entahlah. Ia merasa merindukan orang itu dan ingin bertemu lagi. Ada apa ini? Apakah ia jatuh cinta? Itu tidak mungkin, _namja_ itu lebih pantas jadi _Appa_ atau mungkin _Eomma_ baginya. Bukan _Namjachingunya_. Tapi Kenapa dia merindukannya? Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Grep~

"Yak! Hyungie, aku mencarimu dari tadi. Aku pikir kau mengikuti kelas." Ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil merangkul pundak Yesung.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku."

"Kau tidak ikut kelas lagi hyung? Ck. Akan aku laporkan pada eomma baru tau rasa." Ancam Kyu.

Cup~~

"Itu bayaran untukmu. Jangan katakan pada Eomma." Ucap Yesung sambil berjalan santai meninggalkan Kyu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mematung, dan dipegangnya bibir tebalnya itu. Lagi-lagi Yesung mencuri ciuman di bibir tebalnya dan jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

"**Hyungie, **_**palli**_**. Kau harus belajar menembak dengan benar. Apa kau tidak malu pada anak berumur 8 tahun didepanmu ini? Setidaknya kau belajar dulu bermain games ini." Omel Kyuhyun.**

"**Aniyo, aku tidak bisa memegang pistol Kyunnie. Kau tau aku masih 12 tahun, itu bukan usia untuk memegang pistol."**

"**Kata **_**Appa**_**, kita harus belajar mulai dari sekarang agar kita dapat menjadi penembak jitu saat dewasa nanti. Atau kau mau aku adukan ke **_**Appa**_**?" Ancam Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Yesung.**

**Cup~~ Dengan tanpa dosa Yesung mencium bibir tebal orang didepannya itu.**

"**Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" **

"**Menciummu."**

"**Yak! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku Hyung. Padahal ini akan aku simpan untuk Hyorin nanti." Ucap Kyu polos sambil mempout bibirnya imut.**

"**Mulai sekarang, aku akan menciummu jika kau mengancamku. Arra? Satu lagi, katakan pada Hyorinmu itu maaf jika aku telah mencuri ciuman pertama Kyunnie." Balas Yesung lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyu.**

"**MWO?HYUNGIE AWAS KAU!" Teriak Kyu tak terima.**

Kyuhyun terus memegang bibirnya dan kali ini sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya sudah lama dia tidak di cium Yesung seperti ini saat mereka mulai kuliah. Hemmm… dan sekarang rasanya berbeda.

'Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan?' ucap Kyu dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yak! Hyungie tunggu aku." Dengan cepat Kyu berlari kearah Yesung dan seperti biasa Kyu akan merangkul pundak Yesung posesif.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh... Kau senang sekali meninggalkanku eoh? Baiklah kita pulang sekarang, agar kita bisa bertemu dengan teman _Appa _dan yang terpenting _Appa_-"

"Tidak marah. Ck." Sambung Yesung.

TBC

Membosankan? Aku tau.

Membingungkan? Aku tau.

Absurd? Aku tau.

Delete/Next

Review, please!

Jeongmal Gomawo yang uda review di Prolog ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Feeling"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun (20 Tahun)

Kim Ye Sung (24 Tahun)

Kim Kibum (17 Tahun)

Hyorin (21 Tahun)

Genre: Angst, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika saat kau masih kecil harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tuamu menjualmu pada seorang mafia? Dan dengan keadaan terpaksa menjadi seorang mafia seperti mereka?

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

Yang bercetak tebal adalah Flashback.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Chapter 2~

.

Aku mencintai kalian, sebesar apapun kesalahan kalian padaku.

.

Berada disatu meja makan dengan banyak orang membuat Yesung merasa tak nyaman, jangankan dengan orang lain dengan HanChul saja yang pada dasarnya orang tuanya sendiri pun ia merasa tak nyaman. Ia hanya merasa nyaman jika makan berdua bersama Kyuhyun saja. Entahlah, bukan karena Yesung orang yang anti sosial tapi dia memang orang yang selalu merasa tak nyaman duduk dengan banyak orang. Dan yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya menunduk saja sambil menikmati makanannya tak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kita bertemu lagi Yesungie." Yesung yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menegadah menatap orang yang menyebut namanya. Ternyata itu suara Teukie Eomma yang ia temui tadi pagi. Lihatlah senyum manis yang disematkan namja paruh baya itu sangat manis bak malaikat. Untuk sesaat ia merasa pernah melihat senyum itu, tapi dimana? Entahlah dia lupa.

"_Ne,_ senang bertemu lagi dengan Teukie _eomma_." Balas Yesung sambil tersenyum canggung. Diliriknya orang-orang sekitarnya, pasti dia akan jadi pusat perhatian. Dan Yesung tak suka itu.

"Teukie _Eomma_?" Ulang Heechul bingung.

"_Ne,_ tadi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _Ahjumma_. Aish. Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti _yeoja?_ Dan aku memintanya untuk memanggilku Teuki _eomma_ agar terlihat lebih akrab, dari pada aku dipangil _ahjussi. Aniyo_." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Kau memang cantik _chagi,_ senyummu seperti malaikat." Ucap Siwon merayu.

"Yak! Jangan bermesraan didepan anak-anakku Wonnie. Eh- dimana anak kalian? Siapa namanya?"

"Choi Kibum Chulie. _Mianhae,_ tadi dia ada acara mendadak dengan temannya jadi dengan terpaksa aku tak membawanya kemari. Tapi lain kali jika aku berkunjung kembali kemari, akan ku bawa dia." Jawab Leeteuk sambil terus mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Kyuhyun yang asik dengan makanannya langsung menoleh mana kala ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku akan lulus tahun ini _ahjussi._" Jawab Kyu singkat pada Siwon.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal Bummie baru masuk kuliah." Balas Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Siwon yang ada didepannya itu. Dan lima menit kemudian.

"Cha, aku sudah selesai. Bolehkah aku meninggalkan meja makan? Aku lelah sekali hari ini." Ucap Kyu yang memecah keheningan meja makan.

"Bolehh. Kasih sekali _aegya neo gege._ Ijinkan saja dia istirahat." Jawab Leeteuk, sebelum Hangeng melarangnya nanti.

"_Chagi_, kau selalu pengertian. _Gwaencahana_ Kyunnie~ lagi pula Bummie tak ada disini." Balas Siwon

"Baiklah, karena sudah mendapat persetujuan dari tamu aku permisi. _Annyeong~_" Ucap Kyuhyun. Dan seperti biasa Yesung pun ikut meninggalkan meja makan.

"Yak! Mereka berdua sungguh tidak sopan." Omel Heechul sebal dan hanya dibalas cengiran dari Hangeng dan SiTeuk.

"Anak-anakmu sangat manis Chullie, aku sangat menyukai mereka." Ucap Leeteuk.

" Tapi Yesung, kenapa dia dingin sekali orangnya?" Tambah Siwon.

"Tidak juga, dia sangat manis dan baik hati." Sela Teukie.

"Dia memang seperti itu jika bertemu dengan orang asing. Maklumi saja." Jawab Hangeng

.

~Feeling~

.

Baru saja Yesung akan memasuki kamarnya, tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar Yesung. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun masuk kekamar Yesung setelah waktu yang lama, Kyuhyun lupa tepatnya namun sepertinya sejak Kyuhyun lulus _Senior High School._

"Ada angin apa kau masuk kekamarku?" Tanya Yesung mengintrupsi.

"Kau masih menyukai motif kura-kura _Hyungie_?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan isi kamar Yesung yang sepertinya tidak banyak perubahan.

"_Waeyo?"_

Pluk~ Direbahkannya tubuh tingginya –Kyuhyun- Itu diatas tempat tidur _King size_ milik Yesung.

"Ini sangat nyaman _hyungie_, aku merindukan kamar ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Yesung yang jengah karena pertanyaanya tak dijawab pun memilih untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi melakukan rutinitasnya sebelum tidur -membersihkan dirinya- Mungkin Kyuhyun ingin masuk kekamar ini sebentar kemudian akan pindah kekamarnya. Itu kesimpulan singkat Yesung.

.

"_**Appa**_**, buatkan aku satu kamar. Sudah saatnya aku tidur dikamarku sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun sesaat setelah ia sampai dirumah –baru mengikuti acara kelulusannya-**

"**Kau yakin? Bukankah sudah lama **_**appa**_** menyuruhmu tidur sendiri." Balas Hangeng.**

"**Ne, aku ingin mandiri mulai sekarang. **_**Hyungie,**_** tidak masalah kan tidur sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung, yang ditanya hanya diam sambil melamun.**

"**Yak! Yesungie~ Apa kau mengacuhkanku?" Teriak Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Yesung sadar dari lamunannya.**

"**Terserah kau saja, aku mau masuk ke kamar dulu." Balas Yesung dingin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ayah dan anak itu. Yah, Cho Kyuhyun tanpa sadar kau telah menyakiti hati Yesung. Ck.**

**.**

"Kau belum keluar Kyu? Katanya kau ingin istirahat." Ucap Yesung setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dibukanya mata Kyuhyun yang tadi terpejam menunggu Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau lama se-" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong manakala matanya memandang Yesung.

Glup~ Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah.

Bagaimana tidak? Melihat _hyung_nya itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai celana panjang santai lengkap dengan kaos tipis berwarna putih dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang basah. Ah, itu terlihat sangat 'sexy'dimata Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah keluar, aku ingin istirahat juga." Ucapan Yesung membuat lamunan Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Apa aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu?"

"_Mwoya?"_

"Aku tidur dikamarmu _Hyung_. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan." Balas Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Aish, baiklah kalau begitu bersihkan dirimu dulu Kyu~"

"Aniyo~ Aku malas _Hyung_."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan tidur diluar saja. Malas sekali harus tidur dengan-"

"_Arraseyo~_ tunggu aku dan jangan tidur."

Dan Kyuhyun pun berlari kearah kamar mandi secepat ketika ia bicara barusan. Yesung pun tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

.

~Feeling~

.

"Bummie, apa kau suka dengan Universitasnya?" Tanya Leeteuk _–eommanya_- sesaat setelah meletakkan susu coklat hangat dimeja belajar Kibum.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, karena hanya Hyorin _noona_ yang aku kenal disana." Ucap Kibum lalu mengambil susu coklat hangat itu dan meminumnya.

"Itu karena kau baru masuk kuliah _chagi~_ Kau akan mendapatkan teman nanti. Hemmm…" Diacaknya rambut _aegya_ satu-satunya itu.

"Coba, Minho masih hidup. Setidaknya aku tidak kesepian seperti sekarang." Lirih Kibum yang masih bisa didengar oleh Leeteuk. Kibum yang dingin dan pendiam pun akan manja jika berada di dekat Leeteuk. Dan tanpa aba2 Leeteuk langsung memeluk anaknya itu sayang.

"_Mianhae chagi. Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae."_ Leeteuk Menangis, dia selalu tidak bisa membuat Kibum melupakan Minho –_Namdongsaengnya_- ini salahnya, karena membuat Minho meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya.

.

~Feeling~

.

"_Hyung~_ Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Yesung tak menjawab hanya berdehem saja dan tentunya membelakangi Kyu. Dengan kasar Kyu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sambil bergerak menyamankan dirinya.

"Yak! Jangan banyak bergerak, aku-"

"Kau belum tidur?" Potong Kyu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"_Wae?"_ Ucap Yesung sambil membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun pun mengecup singkat bibir tipis Yesung. Hanya singkat, sebagai ucapan selamat malam yang dulu sering dilakukan oleh Kyu sebelum ia tidur. Sudah kukatakan bukan, Kyu merindukan saat-saat bersama Yesung seperti ini.

"_Jaljayo Hyungie chagi~"_ Secepat ciumannya secepat itu pula Kyu membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Yesung. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan Kyu merasa malu.

Yesung tersenyum, dia juga merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur terpisah dengannya.

"_Jaljayo~"_ Ucap Yesung kemudian ia menutup matanya untuk menelusuri alam mimpi.

.

~Feeling~

.

"_Yeobo_, apa mereka tidur bersama?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyamankan tidurnya.

"_Molla, wae?"_ Tanya Hangeng yang memang tidak tau.

"Tadi aku masuk kekamar Kyunnie tapi sang empu tak ada disana. Mungkin dia tidur dikamar Sungie." Ucap Heechul.

"Anak itu memang sulit ditebak. Biarkan saja. Chu~ -satu kecupan penghantar tidur untuk Heechul- _jaljayo chagiya~"_ Ucap Hangeng kemudian masuk kealam tidurnya.

"_Jaljayo honey~"_ Balas Heechul sambil tersenyum.

.

~Feeling~

.

"_Enggg… Appa~ Aniyo~ Mianhae~" _

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika ia merasa terganggu dengan suara yang mengintrupsinya. Sebenarnya sedikit malas namun ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia yakin jika ini masih tengah malam. Dibukanya perlahan mata caramelnya sambil melihat kearah _Hyung_ kesayangannya. Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Engg… Eomma~"

Deg~~ Kyu baru ingat tentang sesuatu yang sudah ia lupakan beberapa waktu. Ternyata Hyungnya masih memiliki waktu tidur yang tidak nyaman. Bukankah ini sudah hampir 4 tahun lamanya? Apa selama ini hyungnya ini masih belum berubah? Ada rasa sesak dan bersalah menguar menjadi satu didalam hatinya.

Lihatlah Yesung sekarang, pelu terus mengucur dari pelipisnya. Kamar ini dingin karena AC, bagaimana mungkin pelu masih dapat singgah di wajah malaikat _hyung_nya ini? Belum lagi gerakan gelisah dari Yesung, ditambah sepertinya _Hyung_nya meneteskan air mata dalam tidurnya? Tapi dia –Yesung- enggan untuk membuka matanya. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk hal ini.

"_Hyungie, Gwaenchanayo_." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengeser tubuhnya untuk memeluk _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Dia tau pelukan dan gesekan halus dari dirinya akan membuat _Hyung_nya tenang kembali dalam tidurnya. Hey, bukankah sudah ku bilang jika KyuSung selalu tidur bersama sampai usia 16 tahun. Diusia itu Kyuhyun sudah lulus _Senior High School_ karena ia jenius. Dan Kyu langsung Kuliah, berbeda dengan Yesung yang menunggu Kyuhyun lulus baru ia kuliah bersama Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kyu lulus kuliah sebelum 4 tahun namun ia hanya ingin lulus bersama Yesung. Baiklah kembali pada kegiatan Kyu yang masih memeluk Yesung posesif.

"Hussttt… Tenanglah _Hyung_ ada aku disini. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Aku akan menemanimu." Lirih Kyuhyun lagi, yah! Lihatlah si Evil itu, sepertinya ia meneteskan air matanya mana kala ia menutup matanya untuk menyalurkan ketenangan pada _Hyung_nya.

"_Mianhae Hyungie, jeongmal mianhae."_ Rancaunya dan terus memejamkan matanya sambil meneteskan airmatanya.

.

"_**Appa,**_** Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Hangeng sambil berusaha menyelamatkan **_**Hyung**_**nya itu. **

**Kyu benar-benar tidak tau apa yang dilakukan **_**appa**_**nya setiap satu bulan sekali pada Yesung selama ini, yang ia tau jika Yesung menghilang bersama **_**appa**_**nya seharian penuh dan Kyu baru melihat Yesung keesokan paginya. Awalnya Kyuhyun merasa semuanya baik-baik saja setiap kali Yesung dibawa **_**appa**_**nya kekamar pribadi yang Kyuhyun tidak boleh masuk kesana sejak Yesung menjadi temannya -Seingatnya kamar itu dulunya gudang- sampai suatu ketika saat ia mendapati **_**Hyung**_**nya menjerit kesakitan dan dengan kekuatan penuh Kyuhyun mendobrak kasar pintu kamar itu. Saat itu Kyuhyun sudah berusia 15 tahun.**

**Dilihatnya Yesung yang terkulai lemas diatas kursi yang dipenuhi alat-alat aneh yang Kyu yakini itu buka alat biasa. Dan dilihatnya kepala Yesung yang ditutup dengan benda semacam helm dan disana-sini terdapat banyak kabel penghubung dengan mesin yang ada disamping kursi tempat Yesung duduk. Sepertinya Yesung itu di strum atau semacamnya. Entahlah.**

"**Kyunnie, keluar dari ruangan ini. Cepat. Zhoumi, cepat kemari. Bawa Kyuhyun keluar." Teriak Hangeng dan secepat itu pun Zhoumi –pengawal pribadi Hangeng- masuk kedalam.**

"_**Appa, Geumanhae**_**. Apa kau mau mencuci otak **_**Hyungie**_**?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberontak, pasalnya saat ini Zhoumi menarik lengannya paksa.**

"**Zhoumi, **_**palliwa.**_**" Ucap Hangeng marah.**

"_**Geumanhae Appa**_**, atau aku akan membencimu." Telak, ucapan Kyuhyun seolah meruntuhkan dunia hangeng, siapa yang mau dibenci oleh anaknya sendiri? Apa kau mau?**

"**Lepaskan dia Zhoumi-ah." Lirih Hangeng. Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangannya dan tanpa sepatah katapun ia pun melepas semua alat bodoh yang melekat ditubuh Hyungnya.**

**Kyu baru sadar jika selama Yesung tinggal disini, otaknya telah dicuci oleh **_**appa**_**nya sendiri. Pantas saja sejak satu tahun setelah ia tinggal di sini tak sekalipun Yesung memikirkan **_**eomma**_**nya lagi. Sangat kontras dengan saat pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya disini. **

**Sudah berapa lama **_**Appa**_**nya mencuci otak **_**Hyung**_**nya ini? Dan apakah ketidaknyenyakan Yesung saat tidur juga karena ini? Kyuhyun menyesali semua ini. Namun setelah kejadian ini, Yesung sudah tidak lagi di cuci otaknya seperti itu dan ia berfikir jika Yesung sudah nyenyak dalam tidurnya.**

.

~Feeling~

.

Yesung benar-benar nyenyak dalam tidurnya sekarang, sampai saat ia merasa cahaya matahari memasuki cela-cela kamarnya dan pertanda pagi telah tiba.

"Engg~" Mata sipitnya terbuka perlahan dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Wajah polos Kyuhyun saat tidur. Hah, senyum Yesung mengembang sempurna mana kala menyadari bahwa _dongsaeng_nya ini memeluknya erat.

"_Hyung_, apa wajahku seindah itu?" Senyum Yesung memudar saat suara parau khas orang bangun tidur menggema ditelinganya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Lepaskan pelukanmu Kyu, ini berat." Ucap Yesung sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun namun sulit sampai sang empu melepaskan pelukan posesivnya itu.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudia setelah melepas pelukan Yesung.

"Entahlah, namun aku merasa sangat nyaman tidur semalam. Tidak seperti biasanya, apa karena pelukanmu itu? Tapi sejak kapan kau memelukku saat tidur?" Tanya Yesung menyelidik. Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar menanggapi pertanyaan _hyung_nya itu. Selalu seperti ini, Yesung selalu lupa akan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya atau lebih tepatnya dalam tidurnya. Yesung hanya merasa tidak nyenyak saja dalam tidurnya. Itu saja.

.

"**Engg~ Hiks~ Hiks~ Hiks~ Appo~" Rancau Yesung dalam tidurnya, Kyuhyun yang tidur disebelah Yesung pun terbangun mana kala melihat pergerakan Yesung yang tidak biasa.**

"_**Hyung, gwaenchanayo? Hyung**_** –Menggoyang tubuh Yesung- **_**Hyung**_** bangunlah?" Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Yesung namun gagal. Karena bingung, Kyuhyun pun memeluk namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu.**

"_**Hyung**_** tenangah." Titah Kyuhyun dan seketika Yesung berhenti bergerak gelisah. **

"**Apa yang mengganggu tidurmu **_**hyung**_**? Tidurlah, aku akan memelukmu seperti ini sampai kau merasa tenang." Lirihnya, nafas Yesung sepertinya sudah mulai teratur.**

"_**Jaljayo hyung~**_** Ck, tubuhmu mungil sekali tapi sangat pas untuk aku peluk." Gumam Kyu lagi. Dan setelahnya ia pun ikut tertidur.**

**Paginya saat Yesung membuka mata, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluknya karena kaget Yesung langsung mendorong Kyuhyun dan seketika mata Kyu terbuka.**

"**Yak! Kau membangunkanku **_**Hyung**_**. Aish, aku masih mengantuk." Omel Kyu sebal.**

"**Salah sendiri kau memeluk orang sembarangan."**

"**Yak! Siapa yang sembarangan. Aku yang sudah membuatmu nyaman dalam tidur. Semalam kau mengerikan, menangis dalam tidur. Apa yang kau mimpikan eoh?" **

"**Benar kah? Aku bahkan tak ingat apa yang aku impikan?"**

"**Aish… Selalu begitu tiap malam."**

"**Yak! Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja melakukannya?"**

"**Yak! **_**Aniyo**_**. Aku masih normal **_**Hyung**_**. Aish…"**

**Yah, pagi itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil KyuSung.**

**.**

"Kau melamun Kyu, Ck. Menyebalkan!" Ucap Yesung yang berhasil membuat lamunan Kyu berakhir. Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata Kyu menarik Yesung untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyeretnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Cha, mandilah. Aku juga akan mandi di kamarku sendiri. Nanti kita berangkat bersama, _arra?"_ Ucap Kyu lembut kemudian menutup kamar mandi itu dari luar.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Aneh." Gumam Yesung dibalik kamar mandi.

.

~Feeling~

.

"_Hyung_, aku masuk dulu ne. ingat jangan membolos kuliah lagi."

"_Arra_, kau cerewet sekali hari ini. Ck."

Dan dengan cepat Kyu meninggalkan Yesung, dia baru ingat jika ia ada janji dengan Hyorin –lebih tepatnya dengan Changmin yang akan mengajak Hyorin-

"Ah, ada apa dengan Kyu hari ini? Aneh sekali." Gerutu Yesung sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil menunduk dan …

Brak~

Dengan tidak elitnya Yesung terjatuh. Dan dengan emosi tingkat tinggi Yesung bangkit dari duduknya –akibat terjatuh tadi-

"YAK! APA KAU TI- Emmpp." Ucapan Yesung terputus mana kala ada bibir yang menyambar bibir tipisnya. Yesung membelalakan matanya kaget dan Apa? Orang yang mencuri ciumannya itu juga tengah menatapnya sambil menampakan smirknya disela-sela ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung dan itu sangat jelas dimata Yesung. Tanpa berfikir panjang Yesung mendorong kuat tubuh namja itu.

"Aku tak suka dibentak." Ucap namja itu dingin, bahkan dia berani membuat Yesung menganga karena tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata-katanya pada namja itu.

"_Michoseo!"_ Ucap Yesung frustasi.

"Di Amerika, mencium adalah hal biasa manis. Jadi jangan marah dan jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi –dan saat hendak berjalan ia mengurungkan langkahnya- Ah, satu lagi jangan mengharapkan maafku karena aku tadi tidak benar-benar menciummu." Balas namja seenaknya itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku.

"MWO? Hey, ini bukan Amerika. Ck!" Sebal Yesung, percuma dia berucap jika namja itu tak mendengarnya bicara.

'Dia seperti namja yang bersama Hyorin kemarin, meskipun hanya sekilas namun aku yakin. Ah, sial sekali aku hari ini' Omel Yesung dalam hati.

TBC

Kyaaaa~~~~~ Apa-apaan ini? Entah kenapa nae suka banget gaya Cool 'Namja Itu' #Ketawageli

Tanpa aku beritahu siapa 'Namja itu' Pasti readers uda tau donk #SenyumEvilalaKyu

Aduh-aduh jangan plototin nae ne, nae tau ini lama updatenya. Hehehe. Alasannya sungguh klise jadi tidak pelu dijelaskan. Oke! Yang penting sekarang uda update.

.

Nae mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan Readers yang mengganjal dihati saya ne.

Kenapa alurnya cepet yah? Hey, ini alurnya gak cepet kok. Jinja! Mungkin karena readers habis baca prolog. Sebenarnya prolognya itu Cuma gambaran masa lalu aja. Nah ceritanya itu dimulai dari Chapter 1 saat usia Yesung uda 24 Tahun.

Masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya? Maklum lah kalo bingung karena baru chapter 1 dan saya yakin kalian bingung karena prolog. Sudah saya katakan diatas bukan jika awal cerita itu dimulai dari Chapter 1 dan yang bercetak tebal itu flashback yang menceritakan puzzle-puzzel masa lalu dari Yesung usia 7 tahun sampai sebelum ia berusia 24 tahun. Dan saya usahakan untuk membuat kalian paham. EHhehehehe.

Kenapa Kyu jadi seperti uke disini? Pertanyaan yang paling bikin nae ngakak. Benarkah? Aishh… kenapa nae baru nyadar yak? Enggak lah, Kyu tetep jadi seme buat Yesung. Mungkin karena Kyu suka manja-manjaan aja ma Yesung kali yah. Tapi tetaplah pada jalurnya, berfikirlah jika Kyu Seme. Heheheh.

Ada pertanyaan yang terlewatkan? Kalian bisa tanya direview ne. Nanti pas update chapter selanjutnya nae jawab. Eh, tapi adakah yang masih minat ma ni FF? Review Ne. mau baca, mau review. Okhae?

Dan tak lupa nae ucapkan "Jeongmal Gamsahamnida' buat yang uda review di chapter sebelumnya, karena kalian FF ini bisa lanjut ^^

Tebar kiss bareng KyuSung :*

Annyeong~~~


	4. Chapter 4

"Feeling"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun (20 Tahun)

Kim Ye Sung (24 Tahun)

Kim Kibum (17 Tahun)

Hyorin (21 Tahun)

Genre: Angst, Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika saat kau masih kecil harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tuamu menjualmu pada seorang mafia? Dan dengan keadaan terpaksa menjadi seorang mafia seperti mereka?

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

Yang bercetak tebal adalah Flashback.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

"Di Amerika, mencium adalah hal biasa manis. Jadi jangan marah dan jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi –dan saat hendak berjalan ia mengurungkan langkahnya- Ah, satu lagi jangan mengharapkan maafku karena aku tadi tidak benar-benar menciummu." Balas namja seenaknya itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku.

"MWO? Hey, ini bukan Amerika. Ck!" Sebal Yesung, percuma dia berucap jika namja itu tak mendengarnya bicara.

'Dia seperti namja yang bersama Hyorin kemarin, meskipun hanya sekilas namun aku yakin. Ah, sial sekali aku hari ini' Omel Yesung dalam hati.

.

~Chapter 3~

.

Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini padamu

.

"Yak! _Hyungie_, berita apa ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan foto yang berhasil membuat Yesung membelalakan matanya kaget. Tanpa ku beritahu pasti kalian mengetahuinya bukan? Yah, foto Ciuman sepihak yang dilayangkan Kibum secara sembarang pada Yesung.

"Ini? Kau mendapatkan ini dari mana Kyunnie?" Ucap Yesung gugup, bagaimana mungkin foto ini menyebar?

"Aku mendapatkannya dimading tadi, siapa _namja_ ini _Hyung_?"

Yesung lupa, jika dia adalah idola di kampus ini. Pasti ini kerjaan paparazzi yang ingin mencari sensasi, oh ayolah apa yang akan di fikirkan mereka semua? 'Yesung namja manis yang terkenal dingin itu telah luluh oleh seorang namja -yang bahkan dia tidak kenal sama sekali-'. Bolehkah Yesung berteriak sekarang?

Tiba-tiba Hyorin muncul bersama dengan Changmin, ditariknya foto yang ada ditangan Yesung paksa oleh Hyorin. Yesung mendesah pasrah.

"_Mwo_? Bukankah ini Kibummie? Apa kau mengenalnya Yesungie _Oppa_? Kata Bummie, dia hanya mengenalku disini? Ck." Gerutu Hyorin sambil terus memandang Foto itu.

"Yak! _Nunna_, kau juga mengenal _namja_ itu? Apa-apaan ini? _Nuguya_?" Kyuhyun mendekati Hyorin, dan mengabaikan Yesung yang masih terpaku.

"Kyunnie jangan berlebihan." Ucap Changmin, setelahnya iya menjitak sayang kepala Kyuhyun -yang memang ada disebelahnya-.

"Aish, kau ini." Kyuhyun mencoba membalas jitakan Changmin namun sepertinya meleset.

"Sudahlah, aku masih ada kelas. _Annyeong~"_ Ucap Yesung kemudian, Apa kau menghindar eoh?

.

~Feeling~

.

"Wonnie, katakan padaku semua tentang masa laluku?" Rengek Leeteuk pada Siwon yang sedang membaca Koran. Ditutupnya Koran yang masih berada ditangannya dan meraih tangan Leeteuk untuk menenangkan istrinya itu.

"_Chagi, mianhae_. Aku juga tidak tau." Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum hambar pada Leeteuk. Tanpa aba-aba Siwon menarik sayang Teuk untuk memberikan pelukan hangatnya pada sang Istri.

Siwon selalu melakukan hal ini setiap kali Leeteuk bertanya, dan itu membuatnya muak dengan semua sikap tidak mau bicara Siwon.

'_Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun sampai aku membunuhnya _chagi._ Yah, Kim Young Woon harus mati ditanganku.' Lirih Siwon dalam hati, dan Leeteuk selalu berusaha memberontak dalam pelukan Siwon karena merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

Menyerah? Baiklah, leeteuk menyerah dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, aku sangat takut. Korea tak pernah memberi ketenangan padaku Wonnie."

"_Mianhae._" Hanya itu yang dapat Siwon katakan. Dilepaskan pelukan posesivenya itu sambil meraup wajah lelah sang istri.

"Apa kau ingin kita kembali ke Amerika?" Leeteuk menggeleng. Tapi dalam hatinya ia ingin meninggalkan Korea.

"_Aniyo_, Minho ada disini. Kita harus menemukannya, dan Kibummie ingin meneruskan hidupnya dikota kelahirannya. Bagaimana mungkin kita kembali ke Amerika. Oh?" Tes… Leeteuk menangis, sungguh dia ingin meninggalkan Korea dan hidup bahagia di Amerika tapi dia tidak mau menjadi egois.

"_Mianhae chagi_, aku akan menemukan Minho anak kita secepatnya." Singkat Siwon sambil menghapus airmata Leeteuk.

.

"**Siwon, kau brengsek! Uhuk. Aku akan merebut anakku kembali. Hahaaha –Senyum meremehkan- Dan aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada kelompokmu dan temanmu yang telah menculik anakku. Lihat saja nanti." Ucap Kangin –Kim Young Woon- Setelah ia puas melakukan adu jotos dengan Siwon. Siapa yang menang? Sepertinya tidak ada yang menang disini. Mereka berdua benar-benar memprihatinkan.**

"**Temanku? Uhuk… Siapa yang kau maksud bodoh." Siwon menarik kerah baju Kangin lemah, mereka sama-sama terluka. Ditepisnya tangan Siwon oleh Kangin.**

"**Kalian berdua memang brengsek. Kalian merusak hidupku dan mengambil semua yang seharusnya jadi milikku. Hahhaahaha." Airmata itu pun tumpah, Kangin seorang namja kuat itu kini menangis untuk pertama kalinya -entah sejak kapan terakhir dia menangis- kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padanya? Atau kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam menghukumnya seperti ini karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan? Apakah sebesar itu kesalahannya?**

"**Jangan pernah sentuh keluargaku, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Ucapan terakhir yang Kangin dengar dari seorang Siwon, sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan matanya.**

**Dan seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Kangin benar-benar menculik satu dari dua anak Siwon. Choi Minho, ketika itu usianya baru enam tahun.**

.

~Feeling~

.

"Kyunnie, apa kau tidur disini lagi?" Tanya Yesung sesaat setelah ia masuk kedalam kamarnya, karena Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya itu masuk dulu kekamarnya.

"Ne, aku akan tidur disini malam ini." Balas Kyuhyun cuek sambil mendudukkan dirinya diranjang _king size_ Yesung. Dan seperti biasa Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Dan Kyuhyun yang hendak membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Gleg~ Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah.

"Wae? Apa kau tak pernah melihatku seperti ini? Ah, aku lupa mengambil bajuku tadi." Yesung dengan santainya membuka lemari kamarnya mencari baju yang hendak ia pakai. Oh, ayolah Yesung. Meskipun menurut Kyuhyun dia normal tapi melihat kulit mulus dan wajah manis sepertimu, aku tak yakin dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Apa kau bertanya bagaimana keadaan Yesung sekarang? Baiklah aku akan deskripsikan dan bayangkan sendiri. Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan lilitan handuk putih di bagian bawah tubuh Vitalnya dan itu hanya menutupi sampai atas paha. Dan dada polosnya yang mulus itu terekspos jelas, oh jangan lupakan rambut basah Yesung yang membuat tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit basah –memberikan kesan seksi-. Meskipun saat ini Yesung membelakangi Kyuhyun namun kesan seksi itu tak hilang bukan? Ck.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan tiba-tiba memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan." Yesung mencoba memberontak, bagaimana pun dia sangat kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"_Hyungie~_ Kenapa aku baru menyadari sesuatu eoh?" Ucap Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung dan hal itu membuat Yesung menggeliat resah, ada rasa yang menggelitik hatinya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Yesung membalik tubuhnya namun masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Mwoya?_ Apa kau se- Empppttt." Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak sabar langsung melumat kasar bibir Yesung, dengan refleks Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun. Oh, sepertinya ciuman yang mereka lakukan berlangsung panas dan bergairah. Bahkan lihatlah, Kyuhyun menuntun langkah Yesung menuju ranjang tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

Pluk~ Yesung tertidur diatas ranjang dan Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk memberi waktu Yesung bernafas sejenak dan menatap lekat wajah Yesung, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum entah untuk alasan apa? Dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir chery Yesung yang sudah mulai membengkak itu. Menikmati setiap rasa yang ia rasakan pada bibir Yesung. Hingga~

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Yak! CHO KYUHYUN APA KAU DIDALAM?" Teriak Heechul selaku eomma Kyuhyun yang geram, karena ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia memanggil Kyuhyun namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

DEG~ Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan sepertinya mereka baru menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan barusan. Wajah mereka berdua memerah, Yesung mengalihkan padangannya kearah lain dan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah mana kala melihat tubuh Yesung yang semakin terekspos akibat ulahnya tadi. Oh, ayolah Kyuhyun langsung berjalan tergesah menuju pintu yang sejak tadi digedor eommanya.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, keluar atau pintu ini-"

Cklek~

"Ah, eomma kenapa berisik sekali eoh?" Kyuhyun berakting seolah-olah ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya karena ulah eommanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam?" Selidik Heechul yang sedikit curiga.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Jangan berisik eomma, Yesungie _Hyung _sedang tidur." Hah, Cho Kyuhyun kau sudah pandai beralasan eoh?

"Baiklah, cepat ambil _smartphone_mu yang ada dimeja makan. Dari tadi ia berdering." Ucap Heechul marah.

"Hanya itu? Aku pikir –Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, Eommanya sungguh merusak suasana- baiklah akan aku ambil sekarang." Dengan malas Kyuhyun berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil ponselnya. Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya heran dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun telah mengambil ponselnya dan masuk kembali kekamar Yesung dan mendapati Yesung yang sudah memakai pakaian tidurnya sambil berbaring kesamping dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"_Hyung,_ apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah menaiki ranjang. Dan sepertinya tidak ada jawaban, iapun mendesah kecewa.

"Baiklah, jaljayo Hyungie." Ucap Kyuhyun dan kemudian ia menidurkan dirinya.

Didalam selimut tebal itu, sepertinya Yesung tidak benar-benar tidur. Dia hanya malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun.

.

~Feeling~

.

"_Appa_, sampai kapan kita akan bersembunyi disini? O?" Tanya seorang namja yang sedang duduk disamping _appa_nya yang sedang membaca sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"Kim Minho, tunggulah sebentar lagi sayang. Dendam kita akan segera terbalaskan. Mereka sudah kembali dari Amerika. Sepuluh tahun persiapan yang kita lakukan tidaklah sebentar. Kita akan menang." Kilatan amarah itu nampak sangat jelas dimata namja yang usianya hampir setengah abad itu.

"_Ne, Eomma_ akan tau bagaimana sakitnya ditelantarkan seperti ini." _Namja_ yang dipanggil Kim Minho itu pun juga memperlihatkan tatapan amarah yang hampir sama dengan orang yang disebut _Appa_nya itu –Kim Young Woon-

Minho yang sebenarnya _namja_ polos dan sangat manis itu kini telah menjadi _namja_ dingin yang penuh dengan dendam dan amarah. Entah apa doktrin yang diberikan Kangin pada Minho, yang jelas ia berhasil memperdaya Minho untuk membenci _Eomma_nya sendiri. Oh, bukankah takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan keluarga ini?

"Hanya percaya pada _appa,_ semuanya akan terbayar lunas."

"_Ne Appa_, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _Eomma_ku lagi." Seringaian itu nampak jelas dibibir namja itu.

Kangin menepuk pundak anaknya satu-satunya itu.

'Sebentar lagi, aku akan membalas kalian semua yang telah merusak hidupku. Lihat saja nanti.' Lirih Kangin dalam hati.

.

~Feeling~

.

Seperti malam sebelumnya saat ia membuka matanya yang Yesung tau dirinya sudah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan tanpa Yesung tau alasan yang jelas ia merasa nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Pikirannya memutar kembali kejadian tadi malam sebelum ia tidur, ah tiba-tiba pipinya merona merah. Dan pergerakan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung sadar akan lamunannya, dengan perlahan Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan sepertinya sang empu tak merespon berlebihan.

Kyuhyun memang orang yang susah bangun, dan saat ini Yesung merasa bersyukur atas kebiasaan Kyuhyun itu.

Dengan cepat dan sigap Yesung menyelesaikan mandinya dan segera ganti baju sebelum Kyuhyun bangun dan semuanya selesai secepat yang ia inginkan tanpa mengusik tidur Kyuhyun.

Mungkin ini masih pagi jika Yesung harus berangkat kuliah, namun itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Sungie, apa kau mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Heechul saat ia melihat Yesung turun dari anak tangga tergesah.

"_Ne, eomma_. Aku ada jadwal pagi." Bohong Yesung.

"Oh, dimana Kyunnie? Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Dia masih tidur, aku berangkat dulu _eomma~ Annyeong_~" Ucap Yesung sebelum ia pergi.

"Sarapan dulu sungie sebelum berangkat." Teriak Heechul namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yesung

"_Aniyo_, aku akan makan diluar nanti. _Annyeong_~" Yesung benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Heechul.

"_Annyeong~_ -Mengangkat bahunya heran- ada apa dengan anak itu. Aneh." Monolog Heechul.

"_Waeyo chagi_?" Tanya Hanggeng yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan mendengar monolog istrinya itu.

Cup~ Morning Kiss dari Cho hangeng.

"_Molla_, Sunggie sangat a-"

"Yak! Sunggie _Hyung _di- _Eomma_, dimana Yesungie _Hyung?_" Tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah melihat _Eomma_nya.

"Dia baru saja berangkat, _waeyo_?"

"_MWO?_ Ini masih pagi, kenapa-"

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Potong Heechul, hah! Heechul merasa aneh dengan situasi pagi ini.

"Haish, aku mandi dulu dan berangkat kuliah." Kyuhyun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_nya malah naik lagi menuju kamarnya.

"Yak! Cho-"

"Sudahlah _chagi~_ Jangan terlalu memusingkan mereka. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi." Hangeng mencoba menenangkan sang Istri. Heechul yang memang mudah terpancing amarah itu hanya diam. Tapi rasa penasarannya belum reda.

.

~Feeling~

.

"Bummie, apa hubunganmu dengan Yesungie?" Hyorin yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kibum.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Kibum balik.

"Haish, bukanya kalian habis ciuman? Dan kau sekarang bertanya Siapa? Oh, ayolah. Jangan berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh."

"Ah, namja manis itu. Siapa namanya? Yesungie? Emm.. nama yang indah." Balas Kibum santai sambil terus mempermainkan benda yang ada ditangannya.

Hyorin merubah posisi duduknya sambil menatap lekat wajah Kibum yang menghadap lurus kedepan.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tak mengenalnya? Lalu bagaimana bisa-" Hyorin menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat tatapan Kibum yang menghadap kearahnya seolah mengintimidasinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kibum tertawa puas melihat tatapan ketakutan Hyorin.

Pletak~ Hyorin menjitak sebal Kibum yang mempermainkannya.

"Haish, _yeoja_ selalu seperti itu." Dielusnya kepalanya sayang.

"Kau mempermainkanku bodoh, ah sudahlah. Aku malas bicara dengan orang sepertimu. Aku pergi." Hyorin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kibum.

Dan Kibum pun juga sepertinya hendak berdiri namun dari kejauhan dilihatnya namja manis yang membuatnya merasa tertarik. Seringaian pun muncul dibibirnya.

.

~Feelling~

.

"Yesungie _Hyung,_ boleh aku menjabat tanganmu?" Ucap _Namja_ bergummy smile yang berhasil membuat langkah Yesung terhenti.

"_Ne?"_ Balas Yesung bingung. Ah, ternyata namja yang ia temui dulu dan sekarang ia bersama _namjachingu_nya waktu itu. Lihatlah raut wajah _namja_ yang mirip seperti ikan itu, sepertinya dia sedang naik darah. Eunhyuk _–namja bergummy_ _smile_- mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berjabat tangan?" Yesung cengok melihat _namja_ didepannya ini, dan tanpa berfikir panjang Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan dengannya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Ucap Hyuk semangat.

"Ne, Yesung imnida." Yesung tersenyum canggung.

"Wah, benar kata mereka bahwa tangan _hyung_ kecil tapi-" Yesung langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Eunhyuk bahkan sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"_Mianhae_, aku-"

"Ah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf _Hyungie._ Emm… aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Eunhyuk memotong kata-kata Yesung.

"_Mwoya?"_

"_Namjachingu_mu mencarimu." Donghae mendahului ucapan yang hendak dilontarkan Eunhyuk.

"_Ne?"_

"Cho Kyuhyun mencarimu _Hyung._" Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"_O, Ne. Gomawo_." Yesung tersenyum ambigu.

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi bukan? Kami pergi." Donghae langsung menarik Eunhyuk meninggalkan Yesung.

"Aneh sekali _namjachingu_ Eunhyuk, Ck. Apa dia cemburu padaku? Dasar." Monolog Yesung, dan saat ia berbalik.

Pluk~ Sret~ Grep~

Ah, bagai gerakan _slow motion _Yesung seperti menabrak sesuatu benda keras yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh namun ditarik tangannya oleh tangan seseorang dan tanpa aba-aba ia memeluknya.

Yesung baru sadar ada lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, dengan cepat ia mendongak keatas untuk melihat siapa orang yang menabrak sekaligus menolongnya itu.

Srek~ Ia melepaskan pelukan namja itu kuat hingga terlepas setelah tau siapa yang memeluknya.

"Kau?"

"Halo manis, kita bertemu lagi."

Yesung yang sedikit kesal pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya namun tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Kibum.

"Lepaskan, atau kau-"

"Ah, benar kata _namja_ tadi. Tanganmu memang kecil. Seperti _Yeoja_ saja."

"_Mwo?_ Lepakan –Yesung menarik tangannya kuat hingga lepas- kau sangat menyebalkan tuan."

"Kau marah? Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku-"

"Ini Korea, bukan Amerika. Ingat itu."

"Siapa bilang ini Amerika? Aku tak pernah mengatakannya bukan?"

"_Geummanhae,_ Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Kau yakin?"

"Kau-"

"Yesungie Hyung!"

Mereka –KiSung- menoleh kearah suara secara bersamaan.

TBC

Hah, Kenapa TBCnya begini yah? Ah, molla. Aku hampir kehilangan Feel pas nulis ne FF. Itu sebabnya kenapa jadi LAMAAAA Banget Updatenya. Dan aku tau ini pendek, tapi yang penting Update kan? Dan kalau gak ada halangan, aku bakalan focus ma ni FF selama bulan ramadhan.

Dan adakah yang minat baca FF baru nae? Judulnya 'IT IS HURT' dan ini FF sempet didelete ma FFn, padahal waktu itu responnya lumayan. Dan sekarang jadi sepi peminat :'(

Yang sempet baca, silakan baca itu FF dan review ne *Promosi bolehkan?

Nae mau balas Review readers ne, sebagai permintaan maaf

**AuraKim**: Ne Uda dilanjut, mianhae lama.

**babykyusung**: Karena Hangeng ingin Yesung melupakan masa lalunya dan tetap mempertahankan sifat polos Yesung.

**kyutiesung**: Ah, entahlah apa di chapter ini uda ada KiSung Moment? Uda update chingu.

**Reani Clouds: **Uda dilanjut ne ^^

**MeganLim**: Leeteuk Hilang ingatan juga, nanti nae jelasin gimana Leeteuk Hilang ingatannya. Dan Kangin masih hidup.

**I'm dhie Cloud's**: Paling suka buat Yesung menderita #Plak #digetokClouds. Uda lanjut saeng ^^

**Jy**: Ne, KiSung juga masuk pair ^^

**olla clouds**: Ne, uda lanjut

**ziefaa**: Kibum dan Yesung Saudara? Bisa jadi, tapi juga bisa salah ;)

**Jeremy kim84**: semua pertanyaan chingu uda kejawab dichapter ini ^^

** 24**: Nae juga gak rela Kyu jadi uke, apalagi ukenya Yesung. Aniyo! Hehehehe. Sepertinya pertanyaan chingu da kejawab di chapter ini. Tapi…. Ikut penasaran juga ah #plak #lol

**cassandraelf**: Ne ne ne ne ne, itu Kibum chingu. Anak Teukie? Bisa jadi benar, bisa jadi salah.

**YeSan84**: Kenapa Yesung sering di pairing sama Kibum? Ah, coba lihat moment2 Yesung dengan Kibum deh, sebelum Kibum vakum T.T suer itu sweet banget lo chingu. Kedekatan mereka itu gak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Sayang oppa masih vakum. Tapi kalo boleh jujur, selain Kyuhyun nae rela da Yesung ma Kibum #plak #malahcurhat #abaikan

**ErmaClouds13:** Itu memang Kibum. Ne uda dilanjut.

**xiansung**: heaven? Kkkkk~~~~ Oke uda dilanjut ^^

: Uda dilanjut ^^

: Yah! Yesung emang milik Kyuhyun tapi boleh dong Kibum mampir bentar (?) abaikan.

**Putri2434:** hehehhee. Itu Feeling chingu yah?Oke, boleh kok nebak2. Bisa jadi bener tapi juga bisa jadi salah. Heheheheh. Uda lanjut ne ^^

**hulla:** Uda dilanjut chingu ^^

**-beberapa- Guest**: Ne, itu Kibum ^^ Uda dilanjut.

Yang uda terlanjur baca~ Coment juseyo~

Gomawo #Bow

Tebar Kiss bareng KyuSung :*

Annyeong~


End file.
